Barricade (Cybertronian) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Decepticon who was briefly apart of the Ultracons. For the Gorlamite cyborg, see Barricade (Gorlamite). Barricade is apparently a complicated robot. He's considered "fractious" even by Decepticon standards, yet was willing to give Sideways the benefit of the doubt when he joined the Ultracons, at least for the time being. Though not totally dedicated to the service of the Decepticons or Ultracons, he is much more cautious and reserved about expressing mutinous dissent than say most. In many ways this made him Sideways’ closest ally in the Ultracons. Then again, it's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was. As such, he disguises himself as an Earth police vehicle in an attempt to fool the humans around. If his attitude toward his fellow Decepticons is inconsistent, his attitude towards the Autobots is not: kill them all. Barricade might not be as large as most of his peers, but he is every bit as deadly. He thoroughly relishes every chance in fighting the Autobots. He's smart enough to let one live if he thinks he or the Decepticons can use it to their advantage, but most of the time, they're dead before someone's even thought of a plan. History to be added Powers & Abilities Barricade= |-| Pre-War= |-| Ultracon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Police car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Tracker' *'Expert Hunter' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Quite arrogant Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Finger-tipped sharp claws' *'Wheel-implanted Buzzsaw' *'Scatter Blaster': a gun fires a wide spray of explosive buckshot. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Helex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Tracking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Weaponized Body Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters